emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistress Perfume
' 'Mistress Perfume 'was a WillowTech House (WTH) release from August 2004. Emilie Autumn posted the following to her Online Journal on August 23, 2004: : ''This stuff is liquid sex in a bottle. Most definitely my signature fragrance. Almonds, honey, rose, pink lotus...egads. Take a gander at it, and order a sample if you don't want to take the plunge, though I guarantee you'll want a gallon once you smell it. This represents long months of all-nighters (literally) between fLee and myself, and I really hope this fragrance enriches your life. This is the real thing. : Now, give me a couple of days, and there will be a special musical surprise for you on the Mistress page at WTH...I'll let you know when it happens... ''http://forum.emilieautumn.com/viewtopic.php?f=59&t=328 Mistress was formulated by Autumn and her business partner and friend, Queen fLee. The two released other products under the "Mistress" line, which included other body care products and a hoodie. It was sold in a roll-on bottle for $47. It is currently out of production. The Emilie Autumn song, "O Mistress Mine," ''was released for free in conjunction with this perfume. Product Description Mistress was sold at $47 per bottle in a roll-on applicator bottle. A WTH cameo was printed on the bottle and rose petals were put inside the liquid perfume within. It came included with a WTH cameo bag. : "The frosted bottle with floating rose petals." : This heady fragrance is as ever-changing as you are. Half dominatrix, half kitten… who wouldn’t submit? : ''Sexy, luscious, and practically edible, Mistress’s secret combination of '''amber, rose, honey, almond and pink lotus slides on like silk and evokes a powerful reaction in all who fall under your command.'' mistress 1.jpg mistress 3.jpg mistress 7.jpg mistress 5.jpg mistress 6.jpg Forumulation and Ingredients Over two dozen of the most precious essential oils combine to bring you this signature fragrance from WillowTech House. Base notes of honey, amber, almond, and vanilla set the tone for sensuality… Middle notes of rose, jasmine and lily of the valley establish a sweetly definite aphrodisiac tone while traces of ginger and cinnamon provide subliminal heat… Top notes of pink lotus, honeysuckle, hyacinth, mandarin '''and '''coriander add a sparkling touch to this otherwise rich and creamy frangrace… Presented in a beautiful frosted glass roll-on with brushed metal cap, each bottle of Mistress is hand-poured by the WTH girls and contains real pink rose petals '''you can see through the clear window at the front. Mistress comes packaged in a giftable box filled with candy-pink tulle and real rose buds making it a '''hopelessly romantic gift. Mistress contains no synthetics or chemicals, and is not diluted with alcohol or water, so it lasts longer on your skin than ordinary perfumes and colognes. As a pure perfume oil, Mistress does not carry the “alcohol scent" that many find unpleasant, and, as oil is less volatile, it holds the perfume better than drying, alcohol-based formulas. A dab of Mistress is actually nourishing for your skin! Just remember, a little goes a long way…'http://omistressmine.tumblr.com/post/11067241525/mistress-was-sold-on-the-willowtech-house Other Mistress Products 'Mistress Lip Plumper "For moisturized lips that blush and tingle." 5 oz. | Price: $16 We’ve heard so many comments on how edible our Mistress perfume smells that we couldn’t help putting it on our lips in the form of our new Mistress Pout Plumper. Much more than a lip balm, this pocket-size tin contains the signature Mistress scent but ups the ante with an extra helping of cinnamon and ginger essential oils to plump your pout naturally by increasing circulation to the lips. We’ve also tossed in a dose of DMEA which has been clinically shown to firm and tone the skin, creating a fuller, smoother appearance, and vitamins E and C for good measure. Flavored with real cinnamon, your lips will blush and tingle until you rub it all off by sharing the spark with someone else! Top it off with the nourishing rose and honey absolutes in our Mistress fragrance, and you’re set to share some spicy kisses with a special someone… Perfect as a base under lipstick, this is some seriously good stuff! Rose tinted with natural mica and iron oxides for just a touch of color and shimmer to spare. Ingredients: Sweet Almond Oil (Prunis dulcis), Beeswax (Apis mellifera), Palm Christi Oil, Shea Butter (Butyrospermun parkii), Cocoa Butter (Theobroma cacao), Meadowfoam Oil (Limnanthes alba), Evening Primrose Oil (Oenothers biennis), Avocado Butter (Persea americana), Rosehip Oil (Rosa mosqueta), Aloe Oil (Aloe barbadensis), Vitamin E (Tocopherol), Rosemary Extract (Rosmarinus Officinalis), Neem (Azadirachta indica), DMAE, Ascorbyl Palmitate (Vitamin C), Black Willow Bark (Salix nigra), Cinnamon Essential Oil, Ginger Essential Oil, Mistress Fragrance (Essential oils), Mica and Iron Oxides (Natural colorant), Stevia (Natural sweetener). 'Mistress Travel Candle' "Infuse your home or home away from home with sensuality." 4 oz. | $25 Made with 1005 pure soy wax, our Mistress Travel Candle is the perfect way to set a luxurious atmostphere at home, office, or on the road (perfect for touring musicians!). Rose colored andin a convenient tin with lid, you'll surround yourself with the scen of Mistress wherever you go. Sexy, luscious, and practically edible, mistress's secret combination of amber, rose, honey, almond, and pink lotus slides on like silk and evokes a powerful reation in all who fall under your command. Who wouldn't submit? 'Mistress Hoodie' Price: $105 Our “Mistress" logo is surrounded by hand-sewn sequins and glass beads in various shades of pink with green accents. Hoodie front bears our “WTH" logo surrounded by irridescent black sequins as well as sequins on the hood and front pockets for dazzling sparkle! Embellished entirely by hand, this cute hoodie with a message becomes a little work of art. Each takes hours to make, but nothing’s too good for you! Sizes: Small, Medium, Large, X-Large Product Information: *Hand-sewn sequin & bead detail *Print and embellishments on front & back *Prewashed 100% Combed Ring Spun Cotton California Fleece *3/8" binding on hood and pockets *2 1⁄2" set cuff and 3" bottom band *Care: Hand wash or dry-clean only 'Mistress Body Lotion' "For sensually smooth and scented skin." Price: $37 A generous dose of the Mistress you love infuses our all-natural body lotion. Made with naturally hypoallergenic oils of jojoba and grapeseed, aloe vera, and glycerine, this is a wonderfully moisturizing lotion for all over use on even the most sensitive skins. Sinks in quickly leaving your skin powdery soft and scented with no greasy after feel. And don’t forget all the goodness inherent in our Mistress fragrance, from pure rose and honey absolutes to essential oils of amber and almond, all time-tested treats for your skin! Ingredients: 'Water (Aqua), Coconut Oil (Cocos nucifera), Kosher Vegetable Glycerin, Emulsifying Wax NF (Vegetable source), Grapeseed Oil (Vitis vinifera), Stearic Acid (Vegetable source), Aloe Leaf Juice (Aloe barbadensis), Sodium Hydroxymethylglycinate (Natural enyzme preservative), Xanthan Gum, Mistress Fragrance (Essential oils) 'Mistress Body Wash "For the sexiest shower you’ll ever take." Price: $37 A generous dose of the Mistress you love infuses our all-natural body wash. Free of sulfates and other harsh chemicals commonly found in cleansers, Mistress body wash contains herbal hydrosols, moisturizing glycerin, aloe, vitamin E, and pure jojoba oil to leave your skin clean and nourished. Pour a bit onto a bath poof for creamy, scented lather that goes on forever, or drizzle into the tub for a luxurious, Hollywood-style bubble bath. Emerge smelling of almonds and roses. Ingredients: Water (Aqua), Lavender Hydrosol (Lavandula angustifolia), Chamomile Hydrosol (Anthemis nobilis), Cocopolyglucoside Tartrate (from coconut, sugar, grapes), Cocopolyglucoside Citrate (from coconut, sugar, citrus fruits), Cocomidopropyl Betaine (from coconut, beets), Kosher Vegetable Glycerin, Aloe Juice (Aloe barbadensis), Jojoba Oil (Simmondsia chinensis), Vitamin E Oil (Tocopherol), Rosehip Fruit Oil (Rosa mosqueta), Black Willow Bark (Salix nigra), Sodium Hydroxymethylglycinate (Natural enyzme preservative), Mistress Fragrance (Essential oils) 'Mistress Doggie T-shirt' Mistress also had animal apparel. Price and description unknown. See Also *WillowTech House *Alter, a Shrine to Recycled Fashion *Emilie Autumn *Queen fLee References All information for Mistress Products taken from OMistressMine . Category:Merchandise Category:WillowTech House